Héritage
by Jester L. Salem
Summary: Quand on croit avoir perdu quelqu'un, un fantôme vivant apparait. Mais est-ce vraiment un fantôme ? One-shot qui fait suite à ma fiction "Fisher Raven" (complete). OC - Fukaboshi [no pairing]


Les trois princes faisaient leur habituelle ronde dans la ville, vérifiant auprès de chaque garde que tout allait bien. Les nouveaux pirates qui venaient de débarquer n'avaient encore créé aucun conflit, rien.

L'aîné abandonna ses frères, et quitta l'île afin de rejoindre un grand champ de corail coloré. Il alla se poster devant les deux pierres tombales, lisant les deux épitaphes et détaillant les deux portraits. La tombe de Tiger ne semblait pas avoir pris une seule marque du temps, tout comme celle de sa fille qui trônait fièrement à ses côtés.

\- Déjà treize ans que tu n'es plus...

Les yeux du futur roi s'étaient fixés sur le portrait de la jeune femme. Étrangement, il retranscrivait parfaitement la réalité, comme si elle était vivante. Ses cheveux noirs et ondulés avaient l'air doux, et plus épais qu'un brouillard. Ses yeux, d'une étrange couleur bleu-mauve, semblaient briller comme deux améthystes. Fukaboshi resta encore quelques instants, puis regagna l'île en se remémorant tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec son amie hybride.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

J'avais peur, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Et en même temps, j'étais toute excitée. Enfin j'allais voir des sirènes et des hommes-poissons, mais ce n'était pas tout. J'allais enfin _la_ connaitre. Le bateau accosta dans le port de corail, et on descendit la passerelle. J'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon désordonné, quand le gentil capitaine qui avait bien voulu me prendre à son bord m'interpela.

\- Allez miss, tu es enfin arrivée à destination !

Je lui souris depuis la rambarde où j'étais appuyée, et enjambais cette dernière sans hésiter. Je retombais sur mes pieds, mon sac à dos à l'épaule et mes yeux scrutant les environs. C'était si vivant et coloré ! Cette vision m'enchantait, et je ne m'attardais pas plus pour découvrir la ville. Mine de rien, c'était grand comme endroit, si grand que je me perdis. Je sortais un papier de mon sac, sur lequel étaient notées quelques informations personnelles, qui n'étaient pas les miennes.

\- Je vais devoir demander mon chemin...

Je m'étais appuyée contre un mur, et observais la population aller et venir. J'étais tout de même assez impressionnée par toute cette vie, tellement que j'en aurais eu peur.

Par chance, l'enseigne qui était inscrite sur ma fiche se trouvait dans mon champ de vision. Je me dirigeais donc vers elle, et passait la porte de ce "Café des Sirènes" auquel j'avais pensé pendant tout mon voyage. Il y avait pas mal de monde, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi en même temps que le silence se faisait. Certaines bouches s'ouvrirent, comme frappées de stupeur, pendant que des sourcils se fronçaient de manière confuse. Une sirène vint me voir, et me proposa de m'installer à une table, ce que je fis sans attendre.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un verre d'eau, s'il vous plait ? demandais-je doucement.

\- Bien sûr, je vous apporte ça de suite mademoiselle !

Je me mis à lire ma fiche, tandis que la serveuse s'éloignait. Je n'avais rien, à part un itinéraire jusqu'à cette île, le nom de ce café, et _son nom_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mamboshi soupira, observant son aîné qui chantonnait devant lui.

\- Fukaboshi, sommes-nous vraiment obligés d'accompagner Ryuboshi voir sa... Sa...

\- Eh bien, tu ne sais plus comment elle s'appelle ? plaisanta le bleu. Et puis tu sais, c'est toujours agréable de passer un instant là-bas. C'est une ambiance conviviale...

Le plus jeune se tut, et continua son avancée. Les trois frères passèrent la porte du café, et s'installèrent à une table libre. Ryuboshi parcourait la salle du regard, tandis que ses deux frères discutaient. Une sirène les rejoignit, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et se posta près du chanteur pour faire passer commande.

\- Qui !?

Tous se tournèrent vers le comptoir, où Shirley était installée. Les trois princes écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant la jeune humaine qui se tenait devant la gérante. Elle était brune, assez mince, et de taille moyenne.

\- Eh... Eh bien... Je... bégaya-t-elle.

\- Qu'il y'a-t-il Shirley ? questionna Fukaboshi posément.

L'humaine se tourna vers lui, et écarquilla les yeux.

\- _Mais il est immense lui !_ songea-t-elle.

Fukaboshi fut fortement déstabilisé, tout comme ses frères, par la couleur des yeux de l'humaine. Ils ressemblaient à deux améthystes.

\- Qui es-tu, jeune fille ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La question du triton géant résonnait dans ma tête. La réaction de la sirène me laissait imaginer qu'elle n'était pas appréciée, et que j'aurais davantage de mal à la trouver. Le triton quitta sa table et s'avança vers moi, et ce n'est qu'en sentant le mur derrière moi que je le rendis compte que je reculais.

\- Je ne vais rien te faire tu sais.

Il s'accroupit... Non, à vrai dire je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fit avec sa queue, mais en tout cas il se mit à ma hauteur sans courber l'échine.

\- Quel est ton nom, Miss ?

Miss. Ça me rappelait le gentil capitaine, et sans d'autre raison particulière, je su que je ne risquais rien.

\- Swan...

Il esquissa un sourire, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

\- Mon prince, dit la dénommée Shirley, elle est à la recherche de quelqu'un.

\- Et qui ? me demanda-t-il.

Je n'osais plus répondre. Comment allait-il réagir en entendant ce nom, après lequel je cours depuis si longtemps ?

\- Je... Je cherche... Fisher Raven.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes dans le café s'écarquillèrent. Fukaboshi se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

\- Je peux te conduire à elle si tu veux.

\- C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma l'adolescente. Oh ce serait très gentil de votre part !

Des étoiles semblaient briller dans ses yeux, et le triton eut un pincement au cœur. Son amie avait toujours eu le même regard, lorsqu'elle était joyeuse. Il prit l'humaine par le bras, et elle le suivit sans broncher jusqu'au port, où il lui trouva une bulle pour qu'elle puisse respirer hors de l'île.

\- Accroche-toi, ordonna-t-il en la mettant sur son dos.

Fukaboshi quitta l'île avec Swan, et nagea jusqu'au champ de corail où se trouvait les deux tombes.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien jeune pour une pirate.

\- Oh, je n'en suis pas une, je vous assure ! Seulement une voyageuse.

\- Tu me parais bien jeune pour une voyageuse.

\- Oh ça va… J'ai quatorze ans, et je sais me débrouiller !

Fukaboshi esquissa un sourire, avant de lancer une œillade par-dessus son épaule à Swan.

\- D'où viens-tu ?

\- De Fullshout !

\- C'est assez loin. Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ?

\- Avec l'aide de marchands, et de pirates amicaux. Ils m'ont tous prise à leur bord, en échange je travaillais un peu.

\- Je vois…

Il arrêta son interrogatoire, et continua sa nage jusqu'au champ où il s'arrêta. Il laissa Swan descendre de son dos, et lui désigna les deux roches mortuaires qu'on apercevait. Elle s' dirigea, et tomba à genoux, détaillant la stèle des yeux.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Voilà. Je venais de retrouver Raven. Ses dates étaient inscrites, sa mort datant de treize ans plus tôt. J'avais tant voulu la trouver, la connaitre. J'avais fait un long voyage jusqu'ici, juste pour elle. J'avais quitté mes parents pour me lancer dans une aventure qui aurait pu être mortelle si j'avais été seule longtemps. J'avais tout claqué pour _elle._ Et tout ça, en vain. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues.

\- Vous la connaissiez ? demandais-je au triton, tentant de poser ma voix.

\- Oui, dit-il après un silence. Raven m'était proche.

Je me tus, et continuais de détailler le portrait de Raven que j'avais sous les yeux. On aurait pu croire que c'était moi, en plus âgée, plus mature.

\- Raven n'a pas eu une vie facile, tu sais, me dit mon accompagnateur. Elle était mi-humaine, mi-sirène, alors elle n'était pas vraiment acceptée. A l'époque, personne ne voulait voir d'humain sur l'île, et Raven en avait l'apparence, ce qui l'a handicapée pendant de longues années… Elle a ensuite été faite prisonnière par les humains, et réduite en esclavage.

Le triton me raconta alors l'histoire de Fisher Tiger, que je connaissais déjà car j'avais fait des recherches, ainsi que le lien qui l'unissait à Raven. De là, il me raconta toute son histoire, ce qu'il savait d'elle, comment elle avait été, et tout ce qu'elle avait fait. J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle était… Presque une héroïne. Je n'avais pas d'autre mot. Si elle avait fait partie d'une histoire, elle aurait sans aucun doute été une de ces Mary-Sue qui agacent les uns, mais qui tiennent les autres en attente de la suite et fin. J'écoutais attentivement le géant bleu, qui acheva son récit et garda le silence un long moment.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Il ne parlait pas de mon nom, ni de mon prénom ou je ne sais quoi. Je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Un sourire étira mes lèvres, puis je me retournais vers lui, mes larmes ayant cessé de couler. Enfin, je déclarais avec fierté :

\- Je suis sa fille.


End file.
